justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Automaton
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2017 |dlc = Tomato Version June 7, 2018 (NOW) Classic September 5, 2018 (NOW) |nogm = 3 (Classic/Tomato Version) |dg = (Classic/Tomato Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Tomato Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Tomato Version) |alt = Tomato Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Tomato Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Tomato Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to to (Classic) (Tomato Version) |gc = to to (Classic) Light Blue (Tomato Version) |lc = (Classic) (Tomato Version) |pictos = 156 (Classic) 186 (Tomato Version) |nowc = Automaton AutomatonALT (Tomato Version) |audio = |dura = 4:16 |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsen https://www.instagram.com/p/BVapTABA9Fg/?taken-by=cain_celine Tomato Version Isaiah Rashaad https://instagram.com/p/Ba4UzYKlg-2/ |perf = Classic Kenj y Keass https://www.instagram.com/p/BVapTABA9Fg/?taken-by=cain_celine Tomato Version Manuel Constantino https://instagram.com/p/Ba4UzYKlg-2/ }}Jamiroquai tarafından "Automaton" , ve 'da yer almaktadır. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı, kask benzeri bir kafaya sahip bir insansı robottur. Öncelikle siyah bir yüz ve gövde ile sarıdır. Sarı iken, vücudu pembe yanıp söner. Pembe, mavi ve yeşil yanıp sönen siyah taban rengine dönüşüyor. Domates Versiyonu Dansçı, çerçevenin etrafında sarı noktalar, siyah bir keçi sakalı ve iki eldiven (soldaki beyaz, altın bir bileziği ve sağ rengi açık mavi) olan mavi güneş gözlüklerine sahip bir domates. yeşil pantolon ile gömlek. Ayrıca beyaz spor ayakkabı giyer. Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan öncelikle turkuaz bilgisayar donanımıdır. Dansçının platformu sivri, dairesel turkuaz bir vitestir. Dansçı iç içe doğru sarılırken donanım yanıp söner. Daha sonra, dansçının şekil eğrilerine açılan kapılar olan bazı neon ışıklı karelere dönüşür. Daha sonra içine girdiği mavi kare ve daire şeklindeki delikleri olan karanlık bir odaya girer.Köprü boyunca hareketsiz klonları olan bir depoya taşınır. Domates Versiyonu Arka plan, yiyecek ve çeşnilerle dolu bir buzdolabında gerçekleşir. Koro ve arıza sırasında buzdolabı dans partisine dönüşüyor. Altın Hareket Klasik Klasik rutinde 3 tane Altın Hareket bulunmaktadır: Altın Hareket 1 ve 2: Sağ ön kolunuzu sağa doğru bir delme hareketiyle döndürün. Altın Hareket 3: Her iki kolunuzu da dik açıyla yerleştirin. automaton_gm 1.png|Altın Hareket 1 ve 2 Automaton gm 1.gif|Altın Hareket 1 ve 2 oyun içinde automaton_gm 3.png|Altın Hareket 3 Automaton gm 3.gif|Altın Hareket 3 oyun içinde Domates Versiyonu Domates Versiyonu rutininde 3 tane Altın Hareket vardır: Altın Hareket 1: Kollarınızla yüzünüzün hemen önünde, dik açılarla dik durun. Altın Hareket 2: Sağ kolunuz ile önünüzde sivrilen solunuzda yalın ve yavaşça yukarı doğru bir ark içine getirin. Altın Hareket 3: Sağ kolunuzla öne gelin ve sol bacağınızı tekmeleyin. AutomatonALT_gm 1.png|Altın Hareket 1 Automatonalt gm 1.gif|Altın Hareket 1 oyun içinde AutomatonALT gm 2.png|Altın Hareket 2 Automatonalt gm 2.gif|Altın Hareket 2 oyun içinde AutomatonALT gm 3.png|Altın Hareket 3 Automatonalt gm 3.gif|Altın Hareket 3 oyun içinde Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Klasik *Hall Of Fame *Electro *Solo * *Electro Beats * *All Songs A-E Domates Versiyonu *Electro *Solo * *Easy Peasy Party *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *Automaton,Jamiroquai'nin serideki ikinci şarkısıdır. *Arka plandaki kareler Cool for the summer'dan alınmıştır. *E3 duyuru videosunda,piktogramlar yapım aşamasındaki renklerine sahipti ve arka plan siyahtan çok, daha yeşilimsiydi. *Automaton,piktogramlarında siyah oklar bulunan ilk solo rutindir.Önceki oyunlarda,eldiven rengi siyah iken (Örneğin Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) ve Rock N Roll) piktogramlarının okları farklı bir renkleydi. *Rutinin ilk birkaç piktogramı gelirken dansçının eldiveni kaybolur.Bu olay Rock N Roll (Will Take You To Mountain) ve Burn'den sonra üçüncü kere gerçekleşmektedir. *İlk çıkışları ile ikinci şarkısı arasındaki oyun sayısı yedi, iki şarkı arasındaki en uzun oyun boşluğu rekoru için Boney M. (Daddy Cool ve Rasputin) ile oynuyor. *Arka plandaki kareler Cool For A Summer'dan geri dönüştürülür. *Automaton, piktogramların siyah oklara sahip olduğu ilk solo rutindir. Önceki oyunlarda, eldiven rengi siyah olduğunda (Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) Ve Rock N Roll gibi), piktogramların okları farklı bir renktedir. *Rutinin ilk birkaç piktogramında, dansçının eldiveni eksiktir. Bu, Rock n 'Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) ve Burn'den sonra gerçekleşen üçüncü zaman. *Orijinal dansçı, Fire'daki karakter seçim ekranı arka planında belirdi. Galeri Oyun Dosyaları Automaton cover generic.jpg|''Automaton'' Automatonalt cover generic.jpg|''Automaton'' (Domates Versiyon) Automaton cover albumcoach.png| albüm dansçısı (Klasik) Automatonalt cover albumcoach.png| albüm dansçısı (Domates Versiyon) Automaton cover albumbkg.png| albüm arka plan (Klasik) Automatonalt cover albumbkg.png| albüm arka plan (Domates Versiyon) Automaton banner bkg.png| menu banner (Klasik) Automatonalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Domates Versiyon) automaton map bkg.png| map background (Classic) automatonaltretake map bkg.png| map background (Tomato Version) Automaton_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Automaton_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) AutomatonALT_BC.jpg| cover (Tomato Version) AutomatonALTRetake_Cover_1024.png| cover (Tomato Version) Automaton p1 ava.png|Avatar (Klasik) Automatonalt p1 ava.png|Avatar (Domates Versiyon) Automaton_pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramlar (Klasik) AutomatonALT_pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramlar (Tomates Versiyon) Oyun içi ekran görüntü Automaton menu.png| 'in menüsünde Automaton (8th-gen) automaton load.png| yüklenme ekranı (Klasik, 8th-gen) automaton coachmenu.png| Dansçı seçim ekranı (Klasik, 8th-gen) Automatonalt menu.png|Dometes Versiyon'un 'in menüsü (8th-gen) Automatonalt load.JPG| yüklenme ekranı (Domates Versiyon, 8th-gen) Automatonalt coachmenu.png| dansçı seçim ekranı (Domates Versiyon, 8th-gen) Automaton_jdnow_menu.png| 'ın menüsünde Automaton Automaton_jdnow_coachmenu.png| dansçı seçim ekranı (Klasik) Automaton_jdnow_score.png| skor ekranı (Klasik) Automatonalt_jdnow_menu.png|Dometes Versiyonun 'ın menüsü Automatonalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| dansçı seçim ekranı (Domates Versiyon) Automatonalt_jdnow_score.png| skor ekranı (Domates Versiyon) Automaton_jd2019_menu.png| 'un menüsünde Automaton Automaton_jd2019_load.png| yüklenme ekranı (Klasik) Automaton_jd2019_coachmenu.png| dansçı seçim ekranı (Klasik) Automatonalt_jd2019_menu.png|Domates Versiyonun 'un menüsü Automatonalt_jd2019_load.png| yüklenme ekranı (Domates Versiyon) Automatonalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| dansçı seçim ekranı (Domates Versiyon) Promotional Images Automaton-Jamiroquai_Widescreen_293243.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Automaton promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplayhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BU_mi-jBqM_/ Automaton promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Automaton teaser.jpg|Teaser Automaton ItsyBitsyRetake JohnWALT jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini and John Wayne s Extreme Version) Behind the Scenes Automaton conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1 http://www.maudleclancher.com (Classic) automaton conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 (Classic) automaton conceptart 3.jpg|Concept art 3 (Classic) automaton conceptart 4.png|Concept art 4 (Classic) automaton conceptart 5.png|Concept art 5 (Classic) automaton conceptart 6.png|Concept art 6 (Classic) automaton conceptart 7.png|Concept art 7 (Classic) automaton conceptart 8.png|Concept art 8 (Classic) automaton conceptart 9.jpg|Concept art 9 (Classic) automaton conceptart 10.jpg|Concept art 10 (Classic) Automatonalt bts.png|Behind the scenes (Tomato Version) Automatonalt makeitjingle reallife.jpg|Tomato Version s costume in real life (along with Make It Jingle) Beta Elements Automaton beta.gif|Beta background and default pictogram color Automatonalt beta color scheme.png|Beta Tomato Version coach (darker colors) Automaton beta gm 1.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram (more saturated) Others automaton thumnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Automaton_(Tomato_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Automaton thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Automaton_(Tomato_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Automaton background showreel.png|Background 1 Automaton background 2 showreel.png|Background 2 Videos Official Music Video Jamiroquai - Automaton Automaton (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (US) Automaton - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' "Automaton" - Just Dance 2018 "Automaton" - Just Dance Now Automaton - Just Dance 2019 'Tomato Version' "Automaton" (Tomato Version) - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Now - Automaton (Alternate) 13K 5 stars "Automaton" (Tomato Version) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Automaton - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Automaton (Tomato Version) - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Automaton pt-br:Automaton en:Automaton Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Jamiroquai Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Manuel Constantino Kategori:Kenj'y Keass